


100 Things #37 (X-Files)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [37]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #37 (X-Files)

As a boy Fox Mulder wanted to play baseball more than anything in world. He talked about batting in the winning run during the World Series and knew the names of all the players on New York Yankees. Even the ones who spent their time warming the bench. It was a dream he shared with a lot of boys his age, but that didn't stop him. He was sure with enough practice and sheer stubbornness he could make it to the major leagues. He was good, he knew he was. He just needed to prove it to everyone else. College ball and then pro. Fox had ambition and a clear vision of what his future would be like. That was until the year he turned twelve and Samantha was abducted. Then everything changed.


End file.
